The Goose Girl (Disney film)/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming animated Disney movie The Goose Girl. Opening Credits Disney Presents THE GOOSE GIRL Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Stephen J. Anderson and Don Hall Produced by Peter Del Vecho, PGA and Clark Spencer, PGA Executive Producer Jennifer Lee Story by Stephen J. Anderson Jared Bush Clio Chang Don Hall Kendelle Hoyer Mark Kennedy Brian Kesinger Jennifer Lee Nicole Mitchell Pamela Ribon Jeremy Spears and Josie Trinidad Screenplay by Stephen J. Anderson Jared Bush Nathan Greno Don Hall Jennifer Lee and Joe Mateo Based on the Original Fairy Tale by The Brothers Grimm Original Songs by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez Original Score by Alexandre Desplat Starring the Voice Talents of Kristen Bell Charlie Day Emily Blunt Josh Robert Thompson Amy Sedaris Second Part of the Credits Associate Producer Nicole P. Hearon Edited by Jeff Draheim Production Designer James Finch Associate Production Designer Mingjue Helen Chen Art Director Lisa Keene Visual Effects Supervisors Steve Goldberg Kyle Odermatt Heads of Story Nathan Greno Mark Kennedy Head of Layout Rasoul Azadani Head of Animation Kira Lehtomaki Technical Supervisor Kimberly W. Keech Production Managers Nathan Curtis Monica Lago-Kaytis Tamara Boutcher Artistic Supervisors Story Jeff Snow Layout Jean Christophe-Poulain Animation John Hill Background Natalie Franscioni-Karp Scene Planning Thomas Baker Mark Henley Clean-up Animation Emily Jiuliano Effects Animation Marlon West CGI Animation Kiran Bhakta Joshi Color Styling & Compositing Maria D. Gonzalez Technical & Artistic Support Gina Bradley Third Part of the Credits Head of Post Production Bérénice Robinson Supervising Sound Editors Todd Toon Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Sound Designer Randy Thom Re-Recording Mixers Tom Johnson Terry Porter Gary Summers Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Music Supervisor Tom MacDougall Senior Production Supervisors Holly E. Bratton Nathan Massmann Karen Ryan Production Supervisor TBA Production Planning & Finance Manager Belinda M. Hsu Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Coming soon! Fourth Part of the Credits Casting Associate TBA Casting Assistant TBA Production Office Manager TBA Production Finance Lead TBA Senior Production Finance Analyst TBA Production Finance Analyst TBA Story Senior Story Artist Burny Mattinson Lead Story Artist TBA Story Artists TBA Additional Story Artists TBA Editorial Coming soon! Visual Development Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Background Coming soon! Scene Planning Coming soon! Character Animation Annie Supervising Animator Mark Henn Animators TBA Gooslie Supervising Animator Eric Goldberg Animators TBA Falada Supervising Animator James Baxter Animators TBA Prince Geric Supervising Animator Randy Haycock Animators TBA Selia Supervising Animator Andreas Deja Animators TBA Enna/Talone/Finn Supervising Animator Russ Edmonds Animators TBA Gilsa Supervising Animator Anthony de Rosa Animators TBA Conrad/Razo/Forest Workers Supervising Animators Dale Baer Frans Vischer Animators TBA Ungolad/Terne/Selia's Henchmen Supervising Animators Sandro Cleuzo Matt Williames Animators TBA Queen of Kildenree Supervising Animator John Pomeroy Animators TBA Miscellaneous Characters Supervising Animator Eric Goldberg Animators TBA Rough Inbetween Animation Coming soon! Clean-up Animation Annie Lead Key Assistant Animator TBA Key Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Gooslie Lead Key Assistant Animator TBA Key Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Falada Lead Key Assistant Animator TBA Key Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Prince Geric Lead Key Assistant Animator TBA Key Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Selia Lead Key Assistant Animator TBA Key Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Enna/Talone/Finn Lead Key Assistant Animator TBA Key Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Gilsa Lead Key Assistant Animator TBA Key Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Conrad/Razo/Forest Workers Lead Key Assistant Animator TBA Key Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Ungolad/Terne/Selia's Henchmen Lead Key Assistant Animator TBA Key Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Queen of Kildenree Lead Key Assistant Animator TBA Key Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Miscellaneous Characters Lead Key Assistant Animator TBA Key Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Breakdown Artists TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Effects Animation Coming soon! CGI Animation Coming soon! Color Styling & Compositing Coming soon! Technical & Artistic Support Coming soon! Video Reference Crew Coming soon! Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation by Yowza! Animation More coming soon! Toon City Animation Crew Additional Animation by Toon City Animation, Inc. More coming soon! Studio 4°C Crew Additional Animation by Studio 4°C More coming soon! Production I.G Crew Additional Animation by Production I.G More coming soon! Digital eMation Crew Additional Animation by Digital eMation More coming soon! Reel FX Animation Studios Crew Additional CGI Animation by Reel FX Animation Studios More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Technology Coming soon! The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Soundtrack Available on No. 85755 © 2021 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, California Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits